


自顧不暇

by ContinueWithWings



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContinueWithWings/pseuds/ContinueWithWings
Summary: 「這個賽季每個人都自顧不暇。」看到拄著拐杖回到俱樂部的Yuzu，Javi的反應讓Brian嚇了一跳。





	自顧不暇

 

 

「這個賽季每個人都自顧不暇。」Orser說。

「在不同的情況下，他們有時會發生摩擦，我們知道會發生這種事也會把它處理好。我是說，我們千金一擲在奧運獎牌上，而他們兩人都是競爭者，這是非常現實的。」

「所以，理所當然會有一些辛苦的時候。但Yuzu跟Javi了解他們有能力名列前茅。他們有彼此、互相支持。他們不會互相攻訐，因為那些只能帶來負面的能量。他們對彼此的互相支持在奧運時發揮了成效。」

Brian接受訪問時說了這些話，在記者將採訪稿mail給他確認時，他腦中又浮現出Yuzu受傷後回到Cricket的情景...

 

 

Brian看到Yuzu拄著枴杖出現在冰場旁，心中有著難過跟不捨，他正想走過去找Yuzu談話，卻看到Javi默默坐到Yuzu旁邊說「好，你現在可以哭了。」原本面無表情的Yuzu低下頭埋到Javi肩膀裡忍不住開始啜泣....

整個冰場瀰漫著一股理解的氣氛，畢竟在重要的奧運賽季中受傷對Yuzu的打擊有多大可想而知，Gogolev卻不小心說了一聲「又來了嗎？」，被旁邊的Gabby賞了一記白眼。

Brian在場邊拍手叫大家回神：「大家都熱身結束了是不是！還不快練習！還是想再繞冰場50圈？」眾人一聽，趕緊把注意力從場邊拉回冰上。

Brian此舉是想幫Javi和Yuzu清場，讓倔強的Yuzu能在Javi身邊好好哭一場....沒想到Yuzu一聽到Brian的話反射動作似地站起來想要上冰，右腳的刺痛讓他想起現在的自己連走路都有問題。

 

Javi連忙扶住Yuzu，心疼地說：「傻瓜，你怎麼能上冰。」

Yuzu的眼淚又止不住地掉了下來，Javi一把將Yuzu抱進懷裡，默默承受他所有的重量和淚水。

 

哭了一會...Javi懷裡的Yuzu邊吸著鼻子邊小聲的咕噥「謝謝...」

Javi假裝沒聽清楚「什麼？」

Yuzu在Javi耳邊大聲說「謝！謝！」

「哦？你不是說不跟我說話了嗎？」Javi挑著眉嘴角上揚捏了Yuzu鼻子一下後笑了出來。

 

因為擔心Yuzu而忍不住豎著耳朵偷聽他們談話的Brian腦中充滿了無數的問號，剛剛他們的對話跟Yuzu的傷勢有任何的關係嗎？

 

「你要學會聆聽自己身體的聲音。」Javi繼續說道。

「可是你叫我不要去公式練習。」Yuzu略帶激動地回答。

「所以你就不理我，不跟我說話、不看我訊息，我好難過。」Javi裝出哭聲。

「討厭啦。不要學我說話！」Yuzu開始用只有在Javi面前才會出現的撒嬌聲說話。

「所以你覺得我在學你說話？」Javi臉上出現賊賊的笑容，忍不住調侃Yuzu。

「......是Javi害我說話變成這樣。」Yuzu嘟著嘴說。

「對...都是我害的，都是我的錯，我應該要跟Brian說，讓他好好勸你，是我害你變成這樣的。」Javi深褐的眼裡出現哀傷的顏色，輕輕用手撫摸著Yuzu柔順的黑髮。

「不是！跟Javi沒有關係！是我自己的錯。」

 

眼看著Yuzu又快要掉下淚來，Javi將自己的額頭貼上Yuzu的，輕輕用鼻尖摩擦Yuzu哭紅的鼻頭，溫柔地對Yuzu說：

「別哭了。在你不能滑冰的這段期間，你的肌肉不能消失，我會陪你一起踩腳踏車，我們每天都來比誰的大腿肌比較壯。」

Javi笑著對Yuzu下戰帖，不服輸的Yuzu馬上眼中一亮，帶著絕對自信的笑容說：

「我絕對不會輸給你的。」

 

 

Brian回過神來，重新閱讀了一遍採訪稿。

「在不同的情況下，他們有時會發生摩擦，我們知道會發生這種事也會把它處理好。」

「所以，理所當然會有一些辛苦的時候。但Yuzu跟Javi了解他們有能力名列前茅。他們有彼此、互相支持。」

Javi跟Yuzu的確會有小拌嘴小吵架，大家都知道沒有情侶不吵架，而最好的解決方法就是—讓他們自己解決。

有時候還是必須出面當和事佬，那真是吃力不討好的工作，Brian底下有那麼多學生，他自己都自顧不暇了，更何況是處理學生間複雜的感情問題。但幸好Javi跟Yuzu了解他們是彼此的唯一。

嗯，很好，這些文字內沒有任何謊言。

BO望了望掛在牆上的奧運冠軍和季軍的牌子，滿意地回覆「內容確認OK！」的郵件給記者。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 那篇報導是出自BO接受採訪的一段影片，所以其實我不知道記者會不會給BO看過文字稿才登出，但為了配合劇情需要就當有吧 ^_^


End file.
